


XVI. The Tower

by heartdyed



Series: Rider-Waite-Smith [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartdyed/pseuds/heartdyed
Summary: The sixteen trump of the major Arcana portends disaster.  (And so disaster comes)---Heedless of the silver burn of the collar at his throat, Akaba Reiji sits patiently at his desk like thisisn'ta hostage situation and thereisn'ta well armed resistance member in his office.





	XVI. The Tower

Heedless of the silver burn of the collar at his throat, Akaba Reiji sits patiently at his desk like this _isn't_ a hostage situation and there _isn'_ a well armed resistance member in his office. Shun twists the chain tighter around his hand and slams Akaba's fancy vampire head into his fancy desk and knows better than to mistake the satisfying crunch that resounds for bone— he's wearing glasses and it takes more than that to break a vampire's face. Glass shards from the red frames scatter across his desk and a few embed in Akaba's face, on display as Shun yanks him up and close. A silvered knife is in his grasp, the blade gleaming a whisper away from Akaba's throat. 

"You see this!?" He shouts at the vamps assembled, the bodyguards and entourage, "Your _precious_ hier isn't getting out of here unless it's an urn, unless you listen to me! The captured Resistance, _where are they?_ Cooperate, and I'll let him go!"

Of course, they don't hesitate a fucking second before lunging— he smells only human and they must be thinking _prey_ , that Shun's some trumped up vermin that scurried a straight shot down a snake's throat. Fools. In the same instant he vaults back over the desk, dragging Akaba with him and slams it into the air with a kick, so his would-be assailants hit it with all the force they'd had planned for him and Shun plunges his knife in and _pulls_. He slices Akaba right down the middle, throat to groin—

His words are never bluffs.

Next time negotiations start, they'll know. But the silvered knife and sudden spray of blood from his guts and throat, Akaba's calm will break and he'll frenzy. Shun's the nearest warm-blooded thing but he _knows_ , he _planned_ , his signature as a fighter of the Resistance are his bombs— the explosives and the flashes with their bright light that cuts through the air and leaves vampires scorched, singed, or if his aim is _really_ shitty, at least disoriented and blinded.

The pin securing the collar he palms and spins the chain out, to knock Akaba off it and to ward off any too-close vamps, the silver to protect him while he takes a match in his teeth and lights off a fuse and tosses it— the time he bought Ruri and Yuto with this commotion had _better_ had been enough because this room is going to be ravenous from the damage they're taking. (Like hell is he optimist enough to dream he'll take them all out) 

His back is to them when the bomb goes off and his eyes are already squinted in preparation behind his dark glasses, the escape route clear in his head and he's hit the ground running. His shadow grows longer in front of him as the light flickers with intensity. There's no second between one vision, the room and escape route in front of him clear as he bolts, and the next: his shadow, warping, wrapping tendrils from the neck— the silhouette of a fucking scarf!?

And then there's no chance to wonder, except for a brief panicked thought&mdash: _What the hell is this?! A vampire can't—_ Before momentum slams him into Akaba Reiji's iron embrace. Bleeding to his second death hasn't affected his strength and his hands slick with his own blood are vice-tight. His teeth too— on Shun's neck. His jaw clamps shut and there's nothing elegant to it. The needle-thin canine tips slide in like nothing but numbness but Akaba's other teeth shred through him forcibly, and ripping off his skin. What's going to be his last words are nothing more than a scream emptied out of everything except pain. The pain that's sluicing through his veins, out his throat as death's come knocking. None of his strength matters when he can't move, his body won't respond, his grip won't even tighten to push Akaba off &mdasha too late he realizes Akaba must have some fucking power to hijack his body that won't even give him the dignity of a struggle as he's emptied out.

Frenzied, Akaba is going to take him for all he's worth, drain him utterly. Shun's future dries up like a river, and he is damned.


End file.
